An Escaflowne What If...
by bittersweet thoughts
Summary: This is my version of Escaflowne. In this book the main character is young Hitomi’s friend, Alexandra Marsadow, Alex for short. *PLEASE REVIEW*
1. Inroduction

Escaflowne  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, or the characters. Except for Alexandra, she is of my own making.  
  
Introduction: This is my version of Escaflowne. In this book the main character is young Hitomi's friend, Alexandra Marsadow, Alex for short. In my story it turns out that the girls grandmothers were best friends when they were their age. They give the two girls both necklaces in the same year. Hitomi being eleven and Alex being twelve at the time. The same night that Alex receives her necklace she disappears into the world of Gaea. When she returns she tells no one of her adventures. She doesn't need to. Both grandmothers already know. But a few years later her secret comes back to haunt her when one day she must return to Gaea or lose her best friend forever . . . 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Ring . . . . . Ring . . . . . "Hitomi, it's for you!" A voice calls out. " Thanks Mom! I'm coming!" Hitomi replies as she shuffles her way down the hallway to where Mrs. Kanzaki stands holding the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi Alex." Hitomi says into the phone while running a careless hand through her dark brown hair, which is cut in a short pixie. "Hi, Hitomi. You forgot didn't you." Replies Alex on the other end. She narrows her eyes, which happen to be the exact color of the ocean on a bright and sunny day, in suspicion. "Forget? Of course not!" Answers Hitomi squinting her vivid green eyes in thought, as she tried very hard to remember what she could have possibly forgotten this time. "Um, what did I not forget again?" She finally asks. "Hitomi!" Alex says in a frustrated tone as she tosses her long straight, golden blond hair over her right shoulder. "Sorry." Hitomi mutters apologetically. "But seriously, what did I forget Alex?" "We were supposed to meet today for practice. You do realize the track tournament is in two days don't you?" "Oops!" " Thought so. Oh well just get your butt out to the track. I'll be waiting. Bye." "Bye."  
  
~Half An Hour Later ~  
  
"Hitomi, over here!" "Oh, coming Alex!" Hitomi yells over to her friend. The two girls have been friends for almost their entire lives. But still manage to be complete opposites at times. Both girls are out going and courageous, but Alex takes it one step farther. Maybe even one step too far. She studies the art of fencing, karate, and gymnastics. Well Hitomi on the other hand is more of the sporty type. She excels in track events like running, and can't stand violence. So much for those karate lessons Alex has been trying to get her to take. But there is one thing the two girls have in common, a necklace. It's of a pinkish color and hangs around there necks by a delicate chain. Hitomi's is gold and Alex's is silver. "What took you so long Hitomi? I've been waiting for almost an hour!" Says Alex to Hitomi, exaggerating of course. "Oh well. I guess it doesn't matter now that you're here. Have you done your warm ups yet?' "Oh, yeah I did them before I left home." "OK, then why don't I time you doing a lap then?" " Sure." "OK. Ready . . . set . . . GO!" Hitomi begins to run as fast as she can, when suddenly a figure appears out of nowhere right in her path. Before Hitomi can swerve to avoid him, she crashes right into the stranger.  
  
"Hitomi! Are you all right? What happened?" Shouts Alex in concern as she runs up to her friend quickly. "Oh . . . . . yeah I'm fine." Hitomi answers, as Alex helps her up off the ground. "Where did he come from?" She asks, point to the stranger who by some strange miracle hadn't also ended up on the ground during their collision. It was if he was a brick wall! She knew she had been going at top speed! Suddenly the stranger spoke up. "Run! Hurry! It is coming!" "You heard the man, run Hitomi!" Shouts Alex just as the sky seems to rip in half and a dragon appears to fly through. It comes straight towards the girls. Alex begins to run, while dragging a shocked Hitomi behind her, the dragon still on their tail. They dive to the ground just as the dragon swoops over them. "But . . . but what about him?" Hitomi asks in a startled voice, then suddenly she screams, "Behind you! Watch out for it's tail!" The stranger manages to leap out of the way, but not before most of his armor is destroyed. He nods in Hitomi's direction in thanks, and delivers his final blow to the dragon's unprotected underside. The beast falls and breathes its last breath. But the young stranger who seems no older then the two girls does not stop there. He begins to dig around in the belly of the beast, until he comes upon a strange pinkish jewel, and it looks surprisingly similar to the one around each of the two girls necks. And as soon as he removes it from the body, the dragon begins to disintegrate leaving no evidence that it had ever been there. Then there is a flash, almost like lightning, and a bright column of light appears around the young stranger. Alex is distracted by this strange occurrence that seems so familiar, and doesn't take notice at first that Hitomi is slowly walking towards the light. She finally notices when it was already to late. Hitomi has walked to close and is pull up into the light against her will. "Help! Somebody, help me! Alex!" Hitomi cries out moments before she and the stranger disappear. "Wait! Hitomi, stop don't go!" Alex cries out knowing it's to late. "I'll bring you back Hitomi, I promise!" She whispers as she falls to ground in despair. "Where ever you are. Even if I have to go back." Alex has finally remembered why what has just occurred seems so familiar, why it reminds her of something from her far past. She remembers her adventure she tried so long ago to forget. She remembers the land of Gaea. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            Alex sits there on the ground for several hours as memories came flooding back mercilessly. This is what she remembers.

* * * * *

            A young girl sits under a tree in a park near her house at the hunted hour of twelve. She's thinking of the day just past. Of the gift she holds in her hand given to her by hers and Hitomi's grandmothers, the silver necklace with the pink stone that is shining brightly. _What a second! _The girl, Alex, is shocked out of her thoughts. The stone hadn't been glowing before!  Suddenly there is a flash, almost like lightning, and a bright column of light appears around her. Alex feels like she's being pulled by something, and notices her feet are no longer touching the ground. Then in an instant everything goes black.  

            Alex later wakes up in a dark forest, and she is not alone.

* * * * *

Suddenly Alex snaps out of her daydream. "I've got to get her back!" Alex whispers to her self. "Or she might be lost in Geae forever just like I almost was." Alex gets up and dusted of her blue jeans and starts to head for home. "I can't just sit around all day pray it was just a dream. I've got to go after her, no matter how much I don't want to take the chance of getting trapped there again. She's like a sister to me!" 

A day later Alex sits in her room preparing herself for what she is about to do. She is wearing her favorite pair of black, flared jeans and red tube top. With her brand new Sketchers, and she has her hair up in a messy bun. She checks and rechecks her backpack and duffel bag making sure she hasn't forgotten a thing. She finishes up by strapping her sword on around her waist. Then taking a deep breath Alex reaches for her necklace where it is sitting upon the top of her dresser. "Well hear goes nothing." She says to herself as she is suddenly lifted up off her feet and disappears. 

Alex awakens in the darkness of a forest to the sound of distant voices. "The stranger!" Alex exclaims suddenly as she recognizes one of the voices.  Struggling to her feet Alex makes her way towards the distant sound. Finally she comes to a clearing, and discovers the stranger that fought the dragon and another taller man facing off with swords in hands. Hitomi is lying on the ground propped up in front of a tree seemingly unconscious. Running up to were her friend lies Alex yells over her shoulder, while trying to awaken her friend. "What happened? What did you do to her? Why is she like this?" 

The taller man comes to stand by Hitomi just as Alex starts to rise to her feet. "She hit her head when she fainted, and I believe she has a fever." He says softly. "Do you know her?" 

"Do I know her? Do I know her? She's like a sister to me! Of course I know her! I've known her all my life!" Alex exclaims loudly. "What did you do to her?" Alex reaches for her sword.

"I wouldn't." Says the tall man calmly. He then puts a gloved hand over hers on the handle of her sword, in order to restrain her. 

"Why not! Answer my question! What have you done to her?" Alex demands wildly. 

"Calm your self, fore I have done nothing!" The man answered, this time more forcibly. The pressure on her hand increasing as Alex fights to be free of it. The man is strong; Alex has to admit to that. 

"How do we know that? You're probably lying!" Says the stranger from before, speaking for the first time, since Alex showed up.

Suddenly, as if in response to the stranger, Hitomi groans, and starts to open her eyes. 

The stranger runs to Hitomi's side. "Hitomi! Hitomi, can you hear me, are you alright?" He asks in a frantic voice.

"Von? Von is…is that you Von?" Hitomi stutters. She tries to stand up, but only falls back down again. The man named Von catches her, his messy brown hair falling in front of his brown eyes, shielding them from view. 

"Yes Hitomi it's me." He answers.

"So you do know her." The tall man says almost to him self. "I thought you were the man that she said tried to rob her, just before she fainted." 

"Robb her? Is that what happened Hitomi?" Alex asks in a frightened voice. "I knew you should have taken the Karate lessons with me!" But Hitomi couldn't hear her. She had passed out again. 

"We can take her to my Castle." Speaks up the tall man again. "Then we can discuses what to do at that point." At that the tall man motions for Von to pick up Hitomi and follow him as he starts off towards his Castle after picking up a protest Alex in his arms. "You're obviously to tired to try make the trip yourself so quite!" The man replies to her complaints, and indeed he is right, fore Alex finds she is almost asleep in moments. _Apparently the trip takes a lot more out of you if you mean to come to this world. _Alex thinks to her self as she drifts to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Wha." Alex gasps as she sits up straight in bed and looks around. "Where am I?" "Shhh. it's alright. Calm down." Says a masculine voice from beside her. Alex turns her head to the side, just then noticing her hair has been taken down from its messy bun. " Oh. it's you." She says in surprise. "What? You didn't think I'd leave a pretty thing like you under the care of my men did you?" The tall man, from the night before, replies laughing. Just then Alex takes notice of the other several men in the room. She looks at them sizing them up. "Oh. I'm sure I could have handled them." Alex replies in a bored tone. "And you are?" She asks, turning back to the tall man know noting he has long golden blond hair that hangs past his shoulder and down his back. She also noticed that he had the most beautiful blue eyes ever. Wait a minute! Where'd that come from! "Oh.what? Did you say something?" Alex asks, startled, she suddenly realizes he is waiting for a response from her. Turning he called out to his men. "Leave us." Turning back to face Alex he answers her. "Yes, I believe I was, that is before you got that far away look in your eyes." He answers sending Alex a dazzling smile. Alex shrugs. "Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking about stuff." She replies nonchalantly. "That's alright Alexandra, I was just introducing myself. My name is Allen Schezar. A knight in shinning armor I suppose, and I'm at your service of course." "What did you just call me?" Alex asks startled once again. "How do you know my name? No ones has called me that since.since, well it been to long! I can't remember! Anyways, the names Alex." "Alex? But that a." Alex sighs. "A boys name. I know. Lots of people say that." "Well isn't it?" Alex shoots a glare at him, causing him to become flustered. "It's my name!" Alex answers in a huff. "Do I look like a boys?" Allen laughs at that, since he has recovered from his floundering for something to say. "No not at all.at least not from where I'm sitting." He answers mischievously, while looking directly at her well-proportioned breasts. He meets glare and smiles his dazzling smile at her, once again. Alex immediately reacts and makes to slap Allen right in the face. She is surprised when she finds her hand meets resistance. He had blocked her. How dare he. She had every right to slap him and he wasn't letting her. "Hey! Let go!" Alex complains while trying to twist her wrist out of Allen's grip. "What? So you can hit me? Now why do I have the sneaking suspicion that's not going to happen Alexandra?" Allen smirks while grabbing Alex's second wrist when she try's once again to hit him. Suddenly Alex went completely still in his grasp. "I will kill you in you sleep." Alex whispered into Allen's ear. "Why, because I won't give you the satisfaction of hitting me?" Allen whispered back to her in an amused voice. "Nooooo. It's because you called me Alexandra." Alex responded in sickly sweet voice. At that Allen laughed right out loud. "I look forward to seeing you then." Allen answered when he had finally gotten his laughter under control. "I've changed my mind." Alex hisses as she twists her wrists out of Allen's grip. "I've decided it will be more rewarding if I do it now." And with that she pushed Allen off of his chair and onto the ground, while somehow managing to pull out one of her many concealed daggers as Allen drags her down with him. As Allen hits the floor he found a very sharp silver dagger digging into his throat. "Now how about we get down to business, shall we?" Alex asked in an icy tone of voice. "Of course." Answered Allen calmly. "Now what business would that happen to be?" He asked. "Don't be stupid, it might just get your throat slit." She pushed the blade tighter against Allen's throat. "Where are you keeping Hitomi? Is she all right? You'd better not have hurt her!" At that Allen laughed. Him hurt Hitomi? Even if he wished to it wasn't likely he'd be able to. The King of Finalia was guarded her like she means the world to him since they had reached the castle. In fact it was quiet obvious to everyone but Von and Hitomi that that was exactly what she means to him! How could two people be so blind! "Ha! Like I could have actually managed to harm your little friend, or didn't you know? Lady Hitomi has a new guard dog. I do believe his name is Von, though it's a pity he's sick and neither one of them realize." With this stated Allen once again burst out laughing. "What? What do you mean sick?" Alex asked startled. "Is it contagious? Has Hitomi caught it?" At this Allen laughed even harder. "This isn't at all funny!" Alex explodes exasperation when Allen doesn't answer her. "Shut up already, will you!" At the Allen grabs Alex's wrist and flips her under him, using the weight off his lower body and holding her hands above her head he managed to keep her pinned to the ground. "Tut tut Alexandra. One must never forget his manners." He managed to tell her some time in between laughs. Finally he quieted down. "The sickness that King Von has is indeed contagious, and it is in my opinion that Hitomi has alredy caught it." He had to stop for a moment fore he couldn't help but laugh at that point. After his laughter had subsided Alex cleared her throat pointedly and Allen continued. "Anyways as I was saying, the sickness is called love." "What!?!" "Oh you know, love sick." "What!?!" "Well I thought it was funny." "What!?!" "Oh come on Alexandra. Come off it." Allen finally says frustrated with her apparent disbelieve. "Are you serious? Hitomi in love! That must be why!" Alex finally manages to spit out. "Wait a minute, hold it. What must be why? What are you talking about?" "Oh never mind. Does she know?" "Know what?" "That she's in love you idiot!" "Well I suppose she does, but I don't believe he does." "Well of course!" "What is that suppose to mean?" "It means all men are idiots when it comes to love." "Oh and I suppose you're an expert?" "I didn't say that!" "You were implying it!" "Was not!" "Were too!" "Was not!" And so it continued long into the night. 


End file.
